


Unexpected Forever

by NotYourAverageStoryteller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Personal Growth, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourAverageStoryteller/pseuds/NotYourAverageStoryteller
Summary: Harry is a single father to James. He stumbles upon a meeting with his former headmistress and they, along with Hermione Granger develop a sort of friendship that turns into a family when Harry and Minerva realise their feelings for each other. Together, they'll learn themselves and each other and with their love guiding them through the trials and tribulations of life and love and family, they'll figure out how to be their best selves. Major Ginny bashing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting my other story together in some coherent fashion and came up with this. I adore how it's turned out, even though it's not written in my usual style. Chapter 4 is holding me up, so you can have a few chapters now, while I sort the other, then I'll post the rest.
> 
> Word of warning: you won't know this about me yet, but I'm not into precise timelines and numbers and ages etc. So we're rolling with whatever you think. Imagine them how they want. I've added ages for the kids only as a way to indicate the passage of time. Hope you all like it!
> 
> /*=#=*\
> 
> _Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and stood from where she was crouched in front of the bookshelf, turning slowly. She gaped. Standing before her was Harry Potter, but not as she had known him.

"Hello Professor," he grinned.

"Harry Potter!"

He stepped forward, shocking her a little, as he hugged her. It was nice. With the exception of Miss Granger and perhaps Rolanda and Poppy, not many people had the temerity to hug her. She missed it sometimes.

"Gracious young man you look fantastic." And he did. He'd filled out and shot up, overtaking her not-so-average height by just a little. "You are the spitting image of your father."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"What brings you to Flourish and Blotts today?"

"I've been away for two weeks with Jamie. I just got home from our travels in time for Hermione's birthday," he grinned and returned one, finding his happiness contagious. The tan he'd picked up made his eyes a brilliant emerald. "And I'm here looking for her present actually."

"We find ourselves on the same mission," Minerva explained. "Perhaps we should compare notes?"

He chuckled and showed her a list written in the handwriting she'd know anywhere. She joined in laughing when she produced the same list.

"It seems Miss Granger is one step ahead of everyone," she chuckled.

"As usual," Harry finished for her.

They spent a few moments catching up until Harry's person started beeping frantically.

"Oh, bugger, hang on a minute Minerva, sorry."

He produced something that she knew to be a phone (though she'd never owned one) and answered it in a much more terse fashion than he had spoken to her. He apologised silently for a moment and she shrugged, figuring it was urgent. She found what she was looking for and pulled it from the shelf with a triumphant smirk. Harry was now hissing down the phone at someone and she pitied the person on the other end. It was interesting to watch this side of him. It was night and day, the way he spoke to her and was now speaking to the person on the other end. He muttered something quietly that even her hearing couldn't quite pick up and hung up, taking a deep breath and turning back to face her.

"I apologise for that."

"You don't have to," she smiled. "You are a busy man."

"I was talking to you," he said with a shrug. "I shouldn't have been interrupted, especially not by that person."

"Is," she considered asking him if anything was the matter, but he interrupted, answering the unasked question.

"Ginny has decided that she is done with Jamie for today and would like me to pick him up a full 12 hours earlier than we agreed, even though she's not seen him for two weeks and I only dropped him off at ten. She mentioned something about a date."

"Ah," she said. "I was going to, at some stage, tell you I was sorry to hear of your split, but I think perhaps you would not have welcomed that."

"I welcome anything you tell me Professor, but I'm not sorry. Not at all. I _ am _ sorry my son has to contend with his life-giver being an absolute trollop, but he won't ever hear it from me."

Minerva snorted indelicately and chuckled as he blushed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled. "I have been around children and their parents for a very," she grimaced. "Very long time. You're doing just fine."

"You make it sound like you've been teaching for a hundred years."

"It will be," she calculated. "Forty-two, this year I think."

"Holy cow," he laughed. "You must have taught nearly three generations?"

"Yes well, don't go rubbing that in," she muttered, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"I'd love to stay and chat but," he sighed. "I have to go and retrieve my son, seeing as if I don't she's likely to just leave him somewhere and it's anyone's guess as to where that would be. It was really great to see you, Professor."

Minerva clicked her tongue and this time pulled him in for a hug.

"I think it's time you manned up and called me Minerva, don't you?"

"Just waiting for your say-so," he grinned, pecking her cheek lightly. "You look really well. I'm glad to see you."

And he left, leaving her staring at the door while her cheek tingled. What a twist of fate. She had, rather stupidly now she thought of it, imagined he'd be pining for Ginny. She'd assumed she was his one true love if those even existed. But she had been swept away in a haze of publicity and gossip and she chastised herself for doing so. She should have known, above all, Harry. She had known him for long enough. Watched him grow. It was a bizarre feeling, to have seen someone grow from childhood into manhood. The feelings you had when they were growing were put away neatly, as if they belonged to somebody else. And in place, the seedlings of friendship, perhaps, were growing.

"Can I help you find something Headmistress?"

Antonin Flourish, the great-grandson of the founder of her favourite bookshop stood looking at her helpfully.

"Yes, no, my apologies Antonin," she smiled, holding out the book. "I'll just have this one please."

She paid for her purchases and went about her day, feeling as if something was suddenly missing in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_
> 
> /*=#=*\

He was picking up his groceries when he next saw her. He'd just spun around the bag of apples when he caught sight of her dark hair going around the corner of another aisle.

He raced to catch up with her and stood behind her as she picked out a loaf of bread.

"Hello Minerva," he said, grinning as she spun around.

"Gracious," she said, nearly throwing the loaf at him. "Harry! What are you doing here."

Her cheeks turned a little pink at the obvious answer.

"I live just up the road," he told her, giving her a pass. "This is my local."

"You do?" she frowned. "Where? What road?"

"McClaney St?"

"Mr Potter, I live on the corner of The Avenue."

"The empty block?"

"Yes," she grinned. 

"Bloody hell, I should have known really, shouldn't I," he laughed. "Empty, overgrown block in the middle of a perfectly respectable avenue?"

"Well yes," she chuckled. "You should have."

"How long have you lived there?"

"I purchased that house," she thought about it. "Nearly thirty years ago now. It was one of the first here."

"Blimey," he grinned. "I only bought ours, like, two years ago. How have we lived nearly next door to each other and not known."

"You are busy bringing up your son and I am hardly ever there."

"Oh of course," he shook his head, damning his stupidity. "Stupid of me, sorry."

"Don't apologise," she smiled. "I imagine your life is quite a bit busier than mine at the moment."

"God," he groaned. "Is it ever. I've got Jamie in day-care three days a week and it's still killing me. Do you know how expensive day-care is? And he's gone nearly all day and I miss him. And the Ministry position they've given me is as dull as dishwater. Hermione keeps telling me to find something better, but," he shrugged. "Stability is something isn't it?"

He trailed off, frowning. He hadn't meant to say all that, but it was out there now so he had no choice but to listen.

"Harry," her tone was gentle and careful and he was thankful she wasn't lecturing him, immediately feeling bad for assuming she would. "Parenthood is always difficult. While I, myself, have never been through it, I do know there are so many demands on you that you don't ever know which one to tackle first. There will always be regrets and mistakes because you're learning as you go. As for the Ministry and Hermione's suggestion, I concur with her. If it is not fulfilling, move on," she smiled, squeezing his hand. "You're Harry Potter. Anybody would be lucky to take you as an employee."

"You're making me blush Minerva," he grinned, feeling his insides squirming. "I would only argue one point?" he said, giving her the opportunity to let him.

"Of course," she nodded. 

"You've been a parent to more children than probably anybody, ever."

"I -" she opened her mouth and closed it again, suddenly looked small. He realised he'd misspoken and put down the basket to offer a heartfelt apology.

"Minerva, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"It's quite alright," she chuckled. He realised she wasn't offended, rather pleased. "I," she blinked and he noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. He caught it with his thumb without thinking. "I have never been told that before, though I have tried to be whatever each of my students needed."

"Well," he shrugged. "I defy any Gryffindor, or really any Hogwarts student that wouldn't say the same," he smiled. "You were there for all of us when our parents couldn't be." 

"Thank you," she said genuinely.

"You're welcome."

They stood for a moment, looking at each other before Harry realised what he was supposed to be doing.

"Goodness, look at me. Shopping will take hours at this rate," he laughed. "I'm doing dinner for Hermione and Rose tonight."

"I'm so glad you both have kept in touch."

"Well apparently Weasleys aren't really the marrying type," he chuckled. "We both fu -" he blanched. "Um, stuffed up there." Minerva chuckled and patted his hand.

"A word is just a word, Harry. I'm not your Professor anymore. Speak freely, as it were."

"Well," he bit his lip. "I'll try and remember that for next time."

"Ah, come now," she said picking up her basket again, with a smile lighting her eyes. "Be brave."

She walked away, turning back when she was halfway down the aisle when he realised what she'd said.

"Oi!"

She threw her head back and laughed and he was charmed to see it. She had always seemed so very stand-offish and though Hermione had told him she had a wicked sense of humour and was just as cheeky as the George, he had yet to see it, until now.

"For that, you can come to dinner, providing you're free?" he said, looking at her. "It'll just be us three, and the kids," he added. "I'm making lasagna, Hermione's favourite, but if you don't want that I can put something else on?"

"Harry, I -"

"Be brave Minerva," he deadpanned. 

She chuckled and nodded. 

"6?"

"Hermione finishes work at 6, so yes that's fine."

"Then I shall bring -" she looked at him expectantly.

"That wicked sense of humour I keep hearing about and yourself. It's a tee-total night, I'm afraid with both kids there."

"Nonsense," she smiled. "That's quite alright. Fine," she said. "I shall see you then."

He watched her go, waving as she turned the corner and headed for the checkout. He'd have to adjust the recipe a little with an extra mouth to feed, but he could do that. He found he was quite looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_
> 
> /*=#=*\

Her hands were clammy as she opened the gate. The front lawn looked like any other Muggle home. A small plastic slide and a toy that looked like a fire engine. There were about six different footballs and she chuckled as she stepped over the buckets and spades.

"Minerva," he called, smiling as he opened the door. "I'm sorry about that, kick them out of the way, I do."

"It's quite alright," she waved it away. "Playing is hard work."

"It is indeed," he held her hand as she stepped up into the house. It was sure and firm and she couldn't help but smile at the gesture. She looked around, liking what she saw.

"You have a lovely home," she said genuinely. 

"Well thank you," he shrugged. "It's a work in progress. Don't look in the laundry or the downstairs bathroom - they're under construction - but otherwise, I'll let you keep on believing it. But come in, come in. Let me take your coat, which is very Muggle by the way."

"I have lived here nearly as long as you've been alive Harry Potter," she quipped. "And I am half Muggle myself. I am well versed in everyday clothing," she chuckled. "Unlike most Magical folk."

"Oh, the World Cup, Minerva," he said, looking pained. She laughed as he detailed the things he had seen until he fell silent, a look on his face she couldn't fathom.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" he said, looking up, shocked that she was there. "Sorry Minerva, I was miles away. Um," he scratched his head. "Just thinking about when I was last at the World Cup, you know. Fourth Year."

"Ah," she said, her gut clenching. "Yes, I remember."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"You didn't," she assured him. "You're fine." 

Except it seemed as though he had as he went quiet again. Minerva decided to intervene. 

"I realise of course that you said not to bring anything," she started, feeling pleased with herself as he looked up sceptically. "But I couldn't just barge into your dinner party with nothing, so I bought a trifle."

"You did?" he asked, looking around.

"Just because I live in a Muggle village Harry, does not mean I adhere to all their practices," she grinned, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the miniaturised trifle. She waved her hand and produced it with a flourish. 

"Blooming heck Minerva," he chuckled. "You're so very impressive, do you know that?"

"I've had years of practice," she smiled. "Now," she looked right and left down the hall. "Kitchen?"

"Oh, hell, yes," he said, shaking himself and showing her the way.

It was a spacious kitchen for the houses she knew on this block and wondered how much of that was due to good planning and how much to magic. She beamed as a tiny little boy sat in a chair waving his arms.

"Jamie, this is Minerva McGonagall," he said uselessly, unclipping his son and turning to face Minerva. 

Thankfully, she had quick hands as the baby threw himself forward, eager to meet her. She clutched him under the arms and pulled him in, giggling uncharacteristically.

"He's never done that before," Harry chuckled. "Good catch."

"I was the star chaser," she said, pretending to be offended.

"You were indeed," he grinned. "I had to polish that shield in First Year, I was afraid I was going to polish your name off."

She sat, content with James in her arms watching as he soaked up all the attention.

"You must be very special Minerva McGonagall," he said after a while, watching them from across the kitchen. "He is incredibly untrusting. I've," he swallowed and shook his hair from his face. It was as messy as ever. "I've contemplated putting him in therapy or something. He usually hates other people."

"Most children do at this age," she said carefully, not wanting to overstep. "And his is a," she considered her words.

"Shitty start?" Harry scoffed, blushing a little.

Minerva got up and stood next to him as he looked out over the back garden.

"I was going to say unusual. It is rare to find a father so devoted to his child Harry. And I know, because I meet them every year. You are a credit to yourself and all parents in general."

"What other choice did I have?" he asked, smoothing his hand over James' hair. "I know what it feels like to be unwanted."

"You were never unwanted," she whispered, her heart clenching. "I begged Albus to let me take you in myself, but he wouldn't let me."

"Really?" he asked. He considered it for a moment, then laughed, nudging her with his hip gently. "I'd have defeated Voldemort for good in my first year, and I bet my hair would be neater."

She laughed, disturbing James, who cried for a little while, but she rubbed his back and danced him around a little where he settled back down. 

"Golly, I know who to call when he won't settle," he quipped.

"Again, I've had many years of practice. I have three nephews and two nieces. They're older than you now, I think." She thought about it. "The youngest is maybe your age."

"They don't live here then?" he asked, figuring that if they had, they would have gone to Hogwarts.

"No, one brother in America and one in Japan."

"Japan?"

"Hmm, quite a long way for a Scotsman to go, wouldn't you say?" she chuckled. "They're apparently very taken with his beard, which is very," she chuckled. "Very red."

Harry laughed and finished chopping salad while she stood beside him, rocking James.

"So," he asked, washing some tomatoes. "What does Minerva McGonagall do on her holidays then?"

"Garden," she deadpanned. 

"You're a liar Minerva McGonagall. I've seen that block."

He was very funny and she hadn't expected him to be. A little unfair, she chided herself, as she didn't yet know him as an adult. She didn't bring it up, already noting that thinking about school made his face go a little dark. She realised quickly it would be better just to keep things light.

"You are correct. I detest gardening," she grinned. "I read, answer what feels like a hundred letters every day and walk."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking sideways at her. "Where?"

"There is a rather lovely National Trust area a few miles away. If I'm feeling particularly energetic, I go to my hometime and get lost in the Highlands."

"You're a dark horse Minerva," he smiled. "Although," he studied her. "I can totally see you wandering the Scottish wilds."

The doorbell went and she waved him off.

"I am capable and you are cooking."

"Heya Ha -" Miss Granger blinked up at her, before breaking into a grin and stepping up and wrapping her arms around her. "What on earth are doing here?" she asked, looking around. "I am at Harry's aren't I?"

Minerva chuckled and pulled her inside, waiting for her to shuck her coat and take Rose's off too. "What are you doing here?" she asked eventually, hitting Rise up on her hip. "Not that it's not amazing to see you, but what a surprise!"

"You know that block up the street," Harry asked, leaning on the door jamb. "The wild one?"

"Yeah?" Hermione frowned. "What about it."

"This one's place."

Her eyes went comically wide and Minerva bit her lip so as not to wake James who was now napping on her shoulder.

"You sneaky woman!"

"I have been known to be a bit crafty," Minerva quipped, letting Hermione take the arm that wasn't around James.

"Want me to put him down?" Harry asked, and she nodded, knowing he would sleep better in the quiet. "Be back in a min, Min," he joked.

"Like I haven't heard that one before," she rolled her eyes. "Ironically by a man who looked identical to you."

Harry laughed quietly, rocking his son gently. It was a beautiful picture and she wished she had a camera. There were unlikely to be many photos of him caring for James.

"Isn't he good with him," Hermione whispered, drawing her into the kitchen.

"He is, I was just wishing I had a camera. I doubt he gets many photos," Minerva smiled. 

"I had the same thought. I made sure to take a whole album full."

"Cleverest witch of her time," Minerva quipped. She was introduced to Rose and when asked, picked her up and sat her on her knee, letting the little girl play with her fingers around her tummy.

"It is such a lovely change to see a devoted father."

"I bet you see a lot of things," Hermione muttered darkly but stopped Minerva before she could answer. "Sorry, I'm not talking about your work, you're on holiday."

"Fine," Minerva smiled. "But my work is my life at this point Hermione, so," she shrugged. "You can."

"You are far more than your job, Minerva," Hermione said sensibly. "Just acknowledge it and accept that I'm right."

"That is something that I never thought you'd say 'mione," Harry laughed as he joined them. "Lecturing Minerva on the fact you're always right? I think in the Top Trumps of Wizarding Wonders, you'd come in second, I'm afraid."

Minerva laughed as Hermione slapped his arm and he scurried out of the way, pausing to tickle Rose. It was nice. It was safe and she felt relaxed. 

Harry, it turned out, was a fantastic cook. She let out a rather embarrassing groan at the taste of the lasagna and he blushed at the praise. They chatted about nothing and everything. Safe subjects though. About Hermione's work and Harry's as well, though not nearly as much. They didn't talk about her work. Hogwarts seemed firmly off topic and she was happy to oblige. The War was not so long ago that they wouldn't both have open wounds. She knew she did.

She accepted the praise they gave her when the trifle was presented and again when they tasted it. She grinned, taking a dainty mouthful as a wail went up. Harry had just started eating and he friended at his trifle.

"I can get him, or put him back?" she found herself offering.

"You can try," Harry shrugged. "He may not, but don't take it personally."

"I'm sure we will be fine."

"Up the stairs and to the right," Harry pointed. "Follow the noise."

She left them to it, knowing that they'd have whispered conversation about her and not really caring. It was a little odd for her to be socialising with them. She wasn't sure why she had agreed in the end. Or, why she hadn't cancelled before she'd arrived. Instead, she'd gone home and started on a trifle, making sure it was setting in the fridge long before she'd realised what she'd done. 

"There there, little lad," she cooed softly, reaching into the beautiful mahogany cot and picking up the little man. She checked his nappy and rocked him gently, spying a rocking chair in the corner of the room. She sat with him, holding him carefully as he protested loudly. A memory of her mother sitting and rocking Robbie came to mind and she started singing. James' eyes went wide and he stared. She chuckled as she rocked and sung until he yawned again and pressed his head into her. She soothed his wild hair and carried on singing. 

"He usually has a bottle about now," Harry whispered, shocking her a little she'd been so focused on the babe. "Here," he said, nodding as she looked at him questioning. "It's fine," he whispered. "You seem to have it under control."

She offered the bottle to James and watched as his little lips wrapped around the teat sucking strongly. She chuckled as he guzzled down his dinner and hummed the tune as his eyes started to close, even as he was eating. She tried not to think about the fact that Harry was standing at the doorway, once again, leaning and watching. 

She fell quiet as James' eyes closed, the bottle still in his mouth and she pulled it away gently, looking up at Harry for her next move. He opened his arms and took his son, squeezing her hand as she stood and left him to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_
> 
> /*=#=*\

It had turned into a bi-weekly affair. The next time they went to Hermione's and after that, back to Harry's. She quickly realized that it should have been her turn.

"So, you both need my address, officially," she said carefully.

"We didn't want to be presumptuous," Hermione muttered, getting straight to the point, as usual.

"Well, Harry hosted first, Hermione, you next but then we are back at Harry's. Logic dictates that this should have been my turn, no?"

"Yeah but you don't have to," Harry said squeezing her shoulders from where he stood behind her. He seemed like a very tactile man. "That's your space."

"Nonsense," she said patting his hands. "This is yours and I am in it," she withdrew a piece of paper with her address on it. "Here." Harry leant over her to read it and then passed it to Hermione. "Got it?" she asked. They both nodded so she incinerated it, dropping it on the empty dessert plate in front of her.

"You!" 

She grinned, as James came wobbling in. He could walk fine enough but his language skills were still in development. Harry had explained that he had tried many different ways, but James simply could not get his mouth to say the word, Minerva.

"Come here little lad," she said offering her arms and chuckling when he practically ran to get. "Let's try something else, hmm? How about you just call me M, for now?"

"You!"

"M," she said pointing to herself. "James," touching his chest. "M."

His eyes went wide and she felt her insides squirm happily as he understood.

"EM! EmEmEm!"

"Well that went well," Harry smiled, kissing the boys head. 

Hermione fetched Rose and the two women fed the little ones a tiny bowl of ice cream before retiring to the living room.

"Weird question, but does anyone want to watch a movie?"

Minerva was shocked at the thought. She'd not seen a muggle picture since - well, she didn't want to think about how long ago it had been and so she agreed. Hermione begged off, owing to an early start the following morning and they said their goodbyes and arranged their next meeting.

"Still wanna stay?" he asked when they waved goodbye.

"Aye," she shrugged. "If you would like the company?"

"Aye," he copied, earning him a slap to his firm stomach. "Ooh god, careful. I ate a lot of carrot cake."

He had. She'd turned into their unofficial dessert maker when they tasted her apple pie the last time they'd met. She sat primly on the sofa and played with James while Harry fiddled with the TV.

"Be honest," he quipped. "Was the last film you saw in colour?"

"You cheeky sod," she squealed, wishing she could hex him just a bit. "I'll have you know it was in colour." She left it hanging, and he grinned knowingly. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning back. "Fine, it was one of the first films that went to colour, alright."

He laughed and James joined in because James thought everything his Daddy did was the absolute best. Minerva pretended to pout for half a second before she too chuckled and James grinned a toothy smile.

"EmEm up?"

"Alright then," she smiled. "Come 'ere."

He settled back against her chest and sighed happily, his fingers playing with her rings. She smiled and kissed his hair as Harry sat down next to them, his arms out along the back of the sofa.

"Alright?"

"Quite," she smiled.

They watched a fantasy film; about a Wizard and elves and dwarves - though not like any dwarves she'd ever met - and various other magical entities. She was fascinated, even standing at the door to watch while she rocked James.

"Bring him here, I've seen this before," Harry muttered. She'd done so but then James had cried and cried, calling for his EmEm and she'd swapped with him, standing in the hall while the baby fought sleep.

"This is a long film," she said quietly as Harry got up to change discs.

"We can catch the second half later?" he asked.

"If you are not tired, Harry, I am fine. I am eager to see the ending."

She put James down once he had finally closed his eyes while Harry organized the second half. She had to go back up and get him when he called out for her, just as soon as she stepped off the bottom stair. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said as she carried him back downstairs. "He gets like this sometimes."

"Harry, he's still a baby. He's entitled to want what he wants. I just don't want to step on your toes."

"Are you kidding?" he smiled. "I'd give my life for him, you know that but it's really nice to let someone else put him to bed now and then," he grinned cheekily. "Plus you look lovely with a baby in your arms."

She rolled her eyes, hiding her blush in James' hair. She touched his shoulder as she removed him.

"Thank you."

"Just telling the truth," he quipped. "Sometimes -" he started but fell silent, biting his thumbnail.

"What?"

"Sometimes when I watch a film, I'll let him fall asleep on my chest." She looked at him, trying to understand what he meant. "Lay down, you can put your feet on me if you like."

She nodded in comprehension, looking at the sofa and then at him before nodding again. She sat down and then lay down, immediately knowing she'd have a sore neck if she lay that way. 

"Perhaps -"

"Yeah?"

"It would be better for my neck if my head was that end?"

"Okay."

She had meant to swap sides with him, but he smiled expectantly up at her and she shrugged mentally, laying down and putting her head on his thigh.

"Alright?" he asked. 

Truthfully, she wasn't sure. This was a very foreign interaction. She'd seen her pupils in the common room sitting like this often enough, but she'd never had anyone to lean on in her life.

"Fine," she smiled finally.

She tried letting James lay on her chest, but found the angle all wrong and eventually settled for laying sideways with Harry's thigh as a pillow, James curled into her body.

"There we go," Harry chuckled, his hand on her shoulder. "Your whole body just relaxed."

"That you can read this old carcass is a wonder."

"Stop it," he muttered, his arm resting on her bicep as he ran his hands through James' hair. "You're not old. You're vintage."

"I could hex you for that," she muttered, but he'd already pressed play.

At some point, she'd shifted and the loose bun she'd preferred in the summer had fallen out. She wasn't concerned about it until Harry's fingers started scratching her scalp. She glanced up to find him completely engrossed in the film and frankly, it felt amazing so she didn't correct him. She basked in it. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled gently, massaging the skin where he'd pulled with sure fingers. She wanted to think about it more, but she was really enjoying the film and smiled instead, taking care not to purr.

When the screen went black at the end, she was horrified.

"Where's the end?" she asked quietly, glancing at the sleeping baby.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Minerva, I thought -"

"It's okay," she chuckled as he untangled his hand. "I had thought to mention it to you," she shrugged. "But I was quite enjoying it."

He laughed and ran his hand through his own hair. He seemed to do that when he was uncomfortable.

"The ending, Harry, where is the end to the film?"

"Well," he said careful and she glared at him. "There are three parts. It's an epic."

"Sneaky Wizard," she muttered, looking down at James, sleeping happily, his tiny fingers gripping her shirt.

"I think you may have been captured," he said. She could hear a smile in his voice.

"It would not be such a bad thing, to be captured by this darling little boy."

"He had taken quite a shine to you," he said happily. "He certainly doesn't go to his mother like he goes to you."

"Has she seen him at all?"

"Not since the bookshop," he said sadly. "He didn't sleep at all that night."

"I'm sorry." And she was. 

She felt a sort of righteous anger at Ginny's behaviour. That she would ignore this sweet boy who seemed to love her so much.

"I'm not bothered for me," he muttered, his hand going back into Minerva's hair. She bit back a smile. "I'm sad he'll grow up feeling unwanted. Like -"

"As I said Harry," she whispered, touching his thigh. "You were never unwanted.

"Yeah," he muttered darkly. "I didn't know that though, did I."

"I should go," Minerva whispered.

He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Shit," he sighed. "No, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't," she soothed. "You were treated abhorrently and nobody came to rescue you. But James will not be," she promised, looking up over her shoulder. "His Daddy loves him utterly and bends over backwards to make sure that he doesn't feel like he's missing out. His Aunty Hermione dotes on him," she smiled thinking of Hermione's gentle but firm telling off earlier in the evening. "While still keeping him grounded."

"And you," Harry whispered. "Please don't discount your role in his life."

"I am, apparently, very good at cuddling," she quipped, making him chuckle.

"Imagine Gryffindor tower when they find out."

She pinched his thigh and he laughed, his hand moving to James' head.

"So," he sighed. "Please don't stay if you don't want to but I already know I'm not going to sleep tonight. Want to watch the second one?"

"Yes," she smiled.

Truthfully, she didn't sleep much anymore. A lifetime of war had given her dreams that she wouldn't wish on anyone and they often visited her when she was away from the castle.

"Let me put him to bed," he muttered. "Hold still."

He managed to extricate himself and slid his arms under his child's gently as he mewled in sleep.

"You are one of the best father's I've ever seen," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "No matter what Harry, never doubt that."

He smiled tremulously and nodded, taking James up the stairs and putting him to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_
> 
> /*=#=*\

She found herself comfortable, laying on Harry Potter's sofa like she owned it. She didn't move, even when she heard him return, bypassing the living room for the kitchen and coming back a few moments later with a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of wine

"Do you like popcorn? he asked, letting her take it while he got the next one queued.

"I have not had popcorn in a long time either," she chuckled, popping one in her mouth. "It has not changed much."

He laughed and turned to look at her with a smirk.

"Don't mind me," he quipped, deepening the sofa and stepping over her legs.

"I should have asked," as he lay down behind her. "Do you mind? Really?"

"It is your sofa, Harry," she muttered. "Although I don't want to move so -"

"Great," he muttered, passing her a pillow. "Alright?"

"Mhm," she smiled as he settled. "Is this as long as the first?"

"Yeah." He reached over her for a handful of popcorn. "Got a fantastic scenery though."

"Excellent," she smiled. "Hit that button."

They watched in silence, only moving when she needed the loo and when he changed the discs. Both times, they settled back down together, Harry behind her, leaning on his hand so he could see over her. She felt him shift about a third of the way in and looked over her shoulder.

"It's alright," he whispered. "My arm's just gone numb."

"I can move," she offered.

"Nah," he said, moving closer so he could rest again the arm of the sofa instead. "You're fine. Don't miss this bit."

She did as she was told and felt his body just not quite resting on hers. He huffed in her ear and she chuckled.

"I won't bite, you know," she demurred. "If you're positive you don't want me to move, you might as well lean on me."

"Yeah, well," he said awkwardly. "Gotta get pretty close."

"You've held me before," she said, though for some reason her heart was beating very fast. "James thinks I am an excellent cuddler."

"Cheeky witch," he quipped. "Fine, but I gotta -"

She felt his hand under her neck and his arm came through so she was resting on his bicep.

"Sure?" he asked.

"Harry."

"Fine," he laughed. "You said it. Come 'ere."

She gulped as he pulled her back against him and enlarged the pillow under their head. She sighed leaning against his solid form.

"Really sure?"

"Yes," she smiled. 

He breathed out finally and relaxed, his cheek resting a little on her head so he could see. She felt her thoughts swirling but quickly refocused on the film, paying attention to the fast pace and subtle humour and not her tumultuous brain. 

She felt him fall asleep and smiled gently. She summoned the remote wandlessly and turned it down a little. She had excellent hearing and she didn't want to wake him now he was asleep.

"EmEm?" She glanced up and smiled as James appeared at the door. "No find Daddy."

She opted not to speak but opened her arms to him. He shuffled forward, rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy," he breathed as he saw him.

"Come here little one," she whispered. "Don't wake Daddy okay?"

He nodded, sucking his thumb and clambered up into the sofa. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled when Harry did the same, some sixth sense in him knowing his son was there.

She finished the movie and sighed as she figured out how to turn it off.

And finally, her thoughts would not be silent. It felt so nice to be wanted. To have friends that did not treat her like a pillar, but like a human. Like they would want to be treated.

Poppy tried, but she was a clinical woman anyway. Not prone to hugging and touching. Rolanda the same but in a different way. She realised, in stark clarity, that she'd never had anyone hold her as freely as Harry and Hermione did. 

She thought about it now, how often she saw the students walking arm in arm, it how many of them hugged when they saw each other. She had taken it for granted on the surface but how odd that she had not really understood how different their lives were to hers. 

She considered her upbringing. A life, that in their own way, all three McGonagall children had run away from. She wondered how much of that had to do with her mother and how much it had to do with her father's rejection of all things magical.

She'd come to terms with her mother's decision long ago. Indeed it had coloured her whole life in a way. She had avoided even the notion of courting a Muggle. And when one had come perilously close, she'd run, like she had before. 

It had coloured her magical use too. 

At Hogwarts she was not so reserved, using magic nearly all the time to streamline her life, but at home, she rarely used it. She hadn't grown up watching her mother scrub dishes with a wave of her wand like The Weasley family had. So she didn't either. She found that washing up by hand relaxed her, similar to the process Harry went through while cooking. Her thoughts were free to ruminate and she could settle into them. Some of her best ideas had come while washing up.

Harry murmured in her ear and pulled her impossibly closer. His arm was like a band around then. His breathing got shorter and his legs shifted. His whole body was screaming tension and she reached up behind her to hold his face gently, her thumb rubbing his temple.

"It's okay," she said gently, letting him hear her voice. "You're safe. We're safe. Everything is fine."

She'd soothed a few nightmares before, in lovers or friends she was sharing a room with. Harry stilled for a moment before sighing and relaxing again. She bit back a chuckle when he mewled in her ear, much the same way James did and snuggled into her neck.

The Potter boys might very well be her undoing as the untouchable Headmistress of Hogwarts, but she wasn't concerned about that now. James shifted in her arms and his hands gripped her hair this time instead of her shirt. He pulled it against his cheek, his little mouth chewing or sucking on nothing and she was charmed by how serene he was in sleep.

She breathed it in, James' baby scent and a scent that was Harry's alone. She couldn't quantify it at all, she knew only that it comforted her to be surrounded by it and she kissed James gently. She felt her eyelids growing heavy and allowed her own slumber to overtake her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_
> 
> /*=#=*\

She'd been worried the morning after would awkward but Harry had grinned at her and informed her it was the best night's sleep he'd had in a while. James was similarly energetic and as Harry ran around trying to organize both him and James, she found herself talking without thinking first.

"I'll take him, if you like?"

He'd screeched to a halt almost comically, his shirt buttons done up incorrectly and his tie askew. She rolled her eyes and fixed the buttons and the tie, folding his collar down and smoothing it out.

"Minerva," he said carefully, taking her hands. "Think about what you're offering."

"I have," she said easily. "He is comfortable with me, I know him and I know what you want for him. I've seen his tantrums and I know the best way to get him to nap. And," she smiled as the boy in question came running in wearing nothing but his nappy, having ditched his clothes. He crashed into their legs like it was the funniest thing he'd ever done."I admit I quite enjoy spending time with him."

"You would be doing me a favour I'm not sure I could repay," he said quietly.

"You don't have to repay me," she said easily and meant it. "Or, if you are insistent upon it, we can watch another movie and finish off our great epic."

He grinned and her stomach flopped around a little. She dismissed it as hunger and made a mental note to make something Harry could take with him as he left.

"I would be honoured," he said. He sounded genuine and she smiled, stepping back. 

"That's settled then. You concentrate on getting ready. I will make you something to eat and then James and I will go about our day."

"Don't you dare cook dinner for us," he said seriously. "You're not taking care of my son all day and cooking for me too."

"I wouldn't mind," she said soothing his vehemence. "But I won't, if you are insistent."

"I am. I'll do you one better. Meet me on Brighton Pier and we'll have fish and chips?"

"That would be lovely," she smiled. "Maybe James and I shall go there ahead of you and build a sandcastle or two."

"Alright," he smiled. "Thank you," he said genuinely, staring into her eyes. She noticed they were not dissimilar from her own. "I'm not sure you understand how much this means to me."

"Well, let us have a trial run today and then perhaps if you and James are amenable, I will talk to you about taking him a couple of times a week so you can reduce your daycare bill during the summer."

"Min -"

"I have the time and the inclination," she said gently, forestalling any discussion for the moment. "We can discuss it later. You need to get ready."

He kissed her cheek soundly and she laughed as he ruffled James' hair and ran up the stairs two at a time. She set to work on making chocolate chip pancakes. Not something she particularly enjoyed but something they had on special occasions at Hogwarts. Harry could take a few to eat at his desk and James would have fun smushing them into his hair at the very least. She grinned to herself. She was going to enjoy this holiday immensely. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_
> 
> /*=#=*\

It was glorious, watching the world through a child's eyes. She'd taken James two days a week to begin and eventually told Harry that unless he had any objections, she would be perfectly fine if the like boy stayed with her whenever he needed him to. And so, she'd spent three days every week for the remainder of her holidays with James by her side. They went on the most glorious adventures. Harry told her that the world was their oyster, the only rule being that they could not go to Diagon Alley without him, more so for their protection than a wish to join them.

She reassured him often that she had no desire to go there and made sure that if she did, it was on a day she didn't have James with her. Initially, she tried to keep it separate, tried to give Harry how space with his son, but after a week of her leaving then to it, he'd knocked on her front door, looking lost and asked her if he'd offended her somehow. She'd been so thoroughly confused, he'd had to explain and she laughed at the irony.

She took James to the grounds of her Mother's family home. It belonged to her uncle's children now, but she often walked the grounds. She'd introduced her third cousin to James and he'd waved her on, unconcerned with her presence inside the wards.

They'd skipped stones on the Lochs of her homeland and played on the swings until they'd collapsed in exhaustion, Minerva often taking him home completely unconscious on her shoulder.

They'd gone to nearly every zoo in the country and found some beautiful parks and at the end of the day, they'd get home, Minerva would bathe him and she'd cook dinner for her boys.

She wasn't sure when she started calling them that. But they were. She loved them as dearly as anyone else in her life. Harry insisted he spent more time with James now he wasn't so stressed and overwrought. He reassured her frequently that her presence in their lives had helped everything go much smoother.

Not that she thought it wasn't already going smoothly, but she understood what he'd meant.

They continued to meet Hermione for dinner every other week and from that came the odd day when Rose would join them too. It was just as nice with the other child of her heart but she had a feeling James preferred it better when he didn't have to compete for her affections.

As the summer drew to a close, for the first time in many, many years, Minerva was sad to go back.

"God," Harry said sadly. "I feel like you're leaving us."

She clicked her tongue and held him. 

"I'm only a Floo away. If you need me, call me."

He nodded and she kissed his cheek, before leaving him on the doorstep and returning to her own house. It felt almost foreign to be back after so much time at Harry's. She'd enjoyed the odd night curled up in bed with a Scotch and a good book, but the familiarity and comfort of being alone had waned. She missed James' slobbery kisses against her cheek, and Harry's hip-checks when he was teasing her, and his gentle shoulder squeezes when he was talking to Hermione and her about something meaningful. 

They'd fallen into a nice habit of tactility. Harry had shown her how, just by being the man he was, and she had, somehow and against all odds, picked it up along the way. Hermione had made her realise after commenting on it at dinner, prior to her returning to the castle.

"I don't think I've ever been hugged by you as much as you've hugged me tonight," she'd mused, suddenly looking horrified. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she'd said, pulling her arms away.

"No," Hemming almost yelled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say I didn't like it," she chuckled. "It's really lovely. It's just a little unlike you."

Minerva had shrugged but Hermione had come to help her with the dishes later, lowering her voice as they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Hermione said genuinely. "I just suddenly had a thought that maybe you were ill."

"I am not ill, Hermione," she said with a bemused look. "Is it so unusual?"

"Yes," Hermione said bluntly. "I hug you and I'm in the absolute minority. You've changed."

Minerva realised why immediately. Invariably, on the days that she had James, Harry would put him to bed while she did the dishes and then, they would turn on the television and they'd watch a film together. The first few times he's stood on ceremony, but after she'd huffed at him about moving during a particularly gripping scene in Alien, he'd thrown out all pretence. They often lay against each other while they watched, taking quietly if the movie didn't hold their interest. 

Many times, they had woken up the following morning, curled around each other on the sofa with James snuggled into Minerva's neck. The young lad always seemed to find her whenever she was there overnight. She and Harry had never spoken about it, she wasn't even sure how to begin. There was something about those moments, in the dark of night, that made them sacred.

"Perhaps," she said quickly, forestalling Hermione's follow up question. "Being with James all day means I have to be more tactile."

She'd hummed thoughtfully, but let it drop, winding her arms around Min's shoulders. "Well," she concluded. "Whatever it is, I'm glad. I worry about you."

"About me?" Minerva chuckled, holding the young woman's hands on her chest. "Whyever for?"

"I worry you'll seal yourself off," Hermione whispered. Minerva's hands stilled on the sink and she sighed 

"I did," she admitted, resting her head against Hermione's. The girl had become her greatest friend and confidant. "It was easier," she shrugged. "Then someone demanded I come to dinner with a couple of former students and the rest is history," she glanced over her shoulder and saw the serene smile on Hermione's face. "I am changed irrevocably, Hermione. And I am not upset by that fact."

"Me neither," Hermione whispered, kissing her cheek. "Thank you for taking that chance on us."

They'd continued the drying and it had become one of Minerva's fondest memories of the break. 

/*=#=*\

After spending so long conversing with James the usually serene feeling she usually had in the empty castle just made her feel sad. She had enough work to keep her busy though, so she threw herself into it wholeheartedly, sad that the break was over, but happy to be back doing what she loved. On one such night, after answering six different letters from the Ministry about budgets and staffing and a rather lengthy request for student files that she denied with a single word, Minerva sat watching the fire with a glass of red wine dangling between her long fingers. A knock at the door disturbed her and she frowned, wondering who it was to have arrived at the castle and not need her permission to enter. She should have known as Filius stood at her doorway looking happy and relaxed.

"Hello Minerva," he said jovially. "I just wanted to let you know I am here, Pomona is following in a few days. She is in San Tropez with Gideon."

She invited him in and offered him a drink and they caught up on each other's holiday 

"You look extremely relaxed," he grinned. Theirs was a friendship that she didn't have with anyone else, Hermione's would be the closest in similarly, though she did not discuss personal issues with Filius as a rule.

"I am," she smiled. "I had a marvellous holiday."

"Really?" he smiled. "Did you travel?"

"After a fashion," she quipped, explaining to him what she had been doing. His eyes got steadily wider and she laughed at his shocked face as her tale came to an end.

"Minerva, that's wonderful," he smiled. "They always were two of my favourites. And now with children of their own. How thankful Mr Potter must be to have you in his life."

"Well," she smiled sadly. "I will miss them both immensely while I am here."

"Nonsense," he huffed. "You're only a Floo away. I know you take on extra duties to give those Professors with families time to see them, perhaps it is time for me to do the same for you now that ours are all grown."

"Oh Filius, they're not -"

The fire flared green and she gaped as Harry's head appeared and scream that chilled her bones filled the room.

"Terribly sorry Min, but are you free?"

"Is he alright?" she asked, standing without thought.

"Oh yeah," Harry said pleasantly, smiling as he saw Filius. "Hello Professor, sorry to bother you."

"Nonsense dear boy," he said, smiling as Minerva had apparently been rendered mute. "Come through."

Harry stepped through the flames and James' screams got impossibly louder.

"What has happened?" Filius asked, as Harry walked up to Minerva's and offered her his son. 

"EmEmEmEm," James sobbed hysterically. Minerva's heart clenched.

"He wanted his EmEm," Harry chuckled. "I kept him as long as I could, but he misses her I think."

Minerva didn't waste another second, swapping her wine glass for Harry's child and shushing him softly.

"I'm here love," she whispered. "Excuse me a moment, gentlemen."

She escaped the room, too overwhelmed to cope with them both watching her as she rocked the now hiccuping toddler in her arms. She was horrified that she'd caused that much upset and more than a little embarrassed that Harry had needed to bring his own son to her.

"Filius said to tell you that he expects a full debrief of this evening tomorrow morning," Harry grinned at the door. "His exact words were, 'tell her I expect her to give me the secret to soothing a baby that fast'," he looked at her quizzically. 

"They have a grandchild due in a few months," she whispered.

"Ah," he smiled. "He also said to enjoy your evening."

"Harry," she groaned. "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"I know," he said gently. "It's okay. I've missed you just as much as he has, I'm just much better about not having a tantrum about it."

She barked out a laugh and he joined her on the edge of her bed, watching as James, exhausted from his crying jag, sucked in his thumb and pressed his head into her bosom.

"There," he smiled, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Easy peasy."

"You're tired," she said without thinking. 

"I didn't sleep last night," he admitted. "Had some pretty horrific nightmares. Maybe that's why he won't sleep for me."

"Go take a shower, you can have the spare bed next door. I'll keep him with me, if you like?"

"I would," he smiled. "More importantly, he would too," he kissed her hair and she blushed in the dying light. He paused at the door. "Wish you had a TV," he mused at almost a whisper.

He didn't elaborate and he didn't need to. Her heart was thumping in her chest and James stirred. She pushed away any thoughts as to why and concentrated on the little boy in her arms. His face was blotchy and red from crying and she summoned a damp cloth, wiping away the traces gently. She moved up the bed, pulling her knees up to help rest his body against her. He seemed like he'd grown in the three weeks she hasn't seen him. He was certainly heavier.

"Night," Harry called from the door.

"Come here," she said, beckoning him with a jerk of her head. 

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Next time you need help, Floo me earlier? Please? I can only do this if I know you're both alright," she held up her hand. "Not that I think you wouldn't be, but don't hesitate next time."

"I won't," he grinned. He pressed a kiss to James' rosy cheek, and then kissed Minerva's forehead, lingering there for a second. "Thank you," he whispered.

He didn't kiss her very often, usually on the cheek in response to some solution to a problem he was having. But, sometimes in gratitude, he'd leave a lingering kiss below her hairline, his hand sure on the back of her head. She smiled for a while after he did so.

She transfigured her evening robes into pyjamas, managing to get herself under the covers without waking the little one. She smiled, and as she fell asleep, the last thought she had was to join him in wishing she had a TV here. Missing Harry curled up behind her, his steady presence keeping her safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_
> 
> -0-

Months passed, nearly a whole year of going back and forth to Harry's when she needed to and inviting him to sleep in the spare room when he needed. It had made her life a little more complicated, but it was worth it to curl up with the little boy who had wedged himself so firmly in her heart. And to talk to Harry, which she loved as much as she loved rocking James to sleep. He truly was her best friend.

Before long, it was Hermione's birthday party again and Harry was hosting. She'd begged off originally, knowing what it was like when a room full of her former students got together. That was, of course, until Hermione had cornered her and forced her to accept the invitation. It was where she was now, sat quietly on the sofa while the party went on around her. It was not unusual. She had been to many parties where she had been ignored simply because people were afraid to say hello.

"Hey," Harry said, offering his hand. "Come see Nev and Hannah?"

She smiled. Of course this man would remember her.

She asked him to pull her up, though she didn't need it, and joined him in taking to her ex-students. Neville looked happier than she'd ever seen him and Hannah was a good match for him. Harry made a joke and jostled her a little, his hand around her middle. He didn't let go after that and she stayed longer than she'd ever stayed at a party, nursing a Scotch while Harry swigged his beer freely.

It was some time later when the party was breaking up that she suggested leaving.

"Aw," he mumbled, his face fell. "Jamie was looking forward to seeing you."

"That is a low blow," she chuckled. "He's 3."

"I know," he grinned. "But it is true."

"Well then perhaps I shall stay in the guest bedroom until the morning, but then I really must go."

"Nuhuh," he shook his head. "Guest bedroom is full, Hermione's staying and Rose and James will be back tomorrow morning. Have my room?" 

She spluttered.

"I'm not taking your room, in your own house, Harry!"

"Yeah," he grinned dopily. "You can. I'll sleep down here."

"Harry." She looked at him. He was adorably tipsy. "You're infuriating, do you know that?"

"I do," he said solemnly. "But it's why you love me right?"

She laughed and wondered how much he'd had to drink. He showed her upstairs, though she knew the way, and grabbed a few things before leaving her to it, pressing a clumsy kiss to her cheek and retreating. Honestly, she was exhausted, and a little heady herself, so she changed and fell into bed with a groan. It was heavenly, very like the beds at Hogwarts. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

She was woken, what felt like mere moments later, by cold toes on her thighs and a draft around her body.

"What -" she cracked open her eyelids to find a sleepy James burrowing under the covers. She chuckled and opened her arms, sighing as he giggled and snuggled into her. "Where are your socks little one?" She rubbed his feet gently, trying to warm them and he hummed pressing into her.

"EmEm?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Daddy cuggle wiv us too?"

"We'll see when Daddy wakes up?" 

She hoped that was the right answer and he seemed placated when he nodded around a tiny yawn and closed his eyes. 

"Love you EmEm."

"I love you too sweet boy," she smiled, meaning it. She closed her eyes and breathed in his little boy smell. She closed her eyes and didn't wake again until the door opened forcefully.

"Is he -" She pulled James into her and rolled them over so she was between him and the door. Her wand was in her hand before the door finished opening. "Bugger Min, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled, dropping the wand back on the bed. "Although you should have known," she smiled. "He seems to always know that I'm here and he always gets in with me in the morning."

"I know, I'm just -" he rubbed his temples.

"Hungover?" She chuckled.

"No!" he said, his voice too high to be serious. "Yeah ok fine. Was I very drunk?"

"No," she whispered as James stirred. She cradled his head against her heart, her fingers scratching his scalp gently "Just jovial."

"I've never been jovial in all my life Minerva," he deadpanned.

She grinned as he moved into his bathroom and procured a portion. 

"You okay with him?"

"Of course," she snorted.

"Just checking," he smiled, pulling the covers up over the two of them.

"Daddy?"

Minerva saw him falter at hearing James's voice and she chuckled, turning the covers down so Harry could see his son.

"Come cuggle wiv us, Daddy? EmEm said you could."

Minerva chuckled at his words. She saw Harry frown and smiled gently, brushing James' messy hair from his face.

"You're cuggling with your EmEm," he smiled, making her roll his eyes. "We'll cuggle later."

"No Daddy, now! Want you and EmEm."

"It's alright," she heard herself saying. 

"What?"

"Were both adults Harry, we're just cuddling James."

"P'ease Daddy?"

"Oh I am powerless against the please," Harry muttered. "Fine, I'll go the other side."

There was some shifting about involved, James whined when Harry wouldn't cuggle him properly while he was still in Minerva's arms but eventually, Minerva rolled him onto her stomach and Harry's hand rested on his back. He was out again in less than ten minutes, Minerva tried to stay awake, but ended up dozing off beneath him with Harry sleeping quietly beside them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_
> 
> -0-
> 
> _Also. Probs NSFW chapter. _  
Finally, I hear you say.
> 
> -0-

When she woke properly, sometime later, James was gone from the bed, no doubt joining his cousin downstairs and Harry's arms were wrapped securely around her middle. She didn't know why it was different, here in his bed, to when they did the same on the sofa but it was. Her heart thudded painfully as she realised and she tried to figure out how to leave without disturbing him.

"Do you think maybe we've danced around this long enough?" he whispered, making her jump. 

"What?" she asked, glancing down at the arm that was under her neck and between her breasts, his thumb stroked the underside of one gently.

"You know what I'm talking about Minerva," Harry said gently. "Otherwise, you'd have leapt from this bed the minute you woke up. And all the other days we woke like this."

She considered this, and he let her until she went very still.

"I thought you knew how I felt," he said, nuzzling her neck. "I'm sorry."

"I -" she looked down at the hand splayed over her stomach. It was suddenly very warm in that bed. "My obliviousness should not cause you to apologise. And before anything else is said, may I clarify how you feel about me?"

"I've fallen for you," Harry whispered bravely. "Totally. Completely."

"I see," she smiled, threading her fingers through his.

"So," he paused, his thumb rubbing hers. "You don't want me to move?"

"I do not."

"Awesome."

They lay quietly for a beat before Harry pressed a kiss against the skin of her neck. It felt like she had been burnt. She hissed as he held her so carefully. The kisses he pressed were teases, making her shiver. His tongue traced a meandering path from her shoulder to her ear where he nibbled on her lobe. She moaned quietly and it shocked her when he bit her. Her back arched and she heard him groan this time as her backside pressed against him.

"I don't want to make you think I'm just trying to get in your pants," he whispered, doing exactly that. Her whole body was trembling as he ran a hand from her knee to her hip, his other hand palming her breast gently.

"I think, given what I have just learnt, that perhaps we've been dating for months, Harry."

"Wanna be brave Minerva," he asked, stilling his hands. She smiled, remembering that first invitation to dinner.

"It would be okay," she said, feeling foolish for her clumsy words. "If you wanted to."

He warded the door with a grin and rolled her over, kissing her deeply. She sighed. She realised she wanted this. A lot.

"I do want to," he said, tracing her face. "But only if you do."

"I do," she revealed, making him smile so beautifully she kissed him this time, pulling him down on top of her with a sigh.

He was so tender and so careful. She luxuriated in it a little before running her hands through his hair and meeting his eyes. 

"I won't break," she whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I may look a little fragile but -"

He didn't give her an opportunity to continue, plundering her mouth with his tongue instead.

"Okay," he quipped. 

Taking her words literally, his touches became surer, his passion now insistent. She gasped as he bit down on her neck again, her back bowing.

He muttered a spell that left them bare and she groaned when his hand meandered her centre, teasing her with his touch. After a moment or two of gentle touches, getting to know her, he intensified things while he kissed her again. She was panting as his hands pushed her thighs apart. 

"It had been a long while love," she gasped as he sucked hard on her nipple.

"I have you," he grinned, letting it go from his mouth with a pop.

And he did. She gasped as the head of his cock touched her clit, nearly bucking him off her. But he chuckled, wrapping his arm under her neck and the other beneath her thigh, pulling her more open still.

"You sure?"

"If you don't -"

She had no words as he slid home. No words as he filled every inch of her. He was perfect. He held still as she tried to breathe through all the sensations that rippled in her, groaning as her pussy clenched around him.

"Good your perfect," he whispered, sounding strained. "Everything about you is perfect."

She didn't speak and he pulled out, sliding back in. She threw her head back and moaned deeply, her legs wrapping around his hips. He built up a rhythm that seemed to transcend anything she'd ever experienced before. She had zero thoughts in her head as he played her body beautifully, sending her to oblivion. He held her tightly her while her pussy squeezed him, then continued making love to her so softly and so gently that when he came inside her, she did so again, crying his name through tears running down her face.

"I didn't hurt you?" he whispered, wiping tears from her cheeks. He pulled back his hips but she was quicker, locking her legs around him to keep him where he was.

"No," she whispered, her lower lip trembling. "I," she took a deep breath, the smile on her face hurting her cheeks. "I have never been loved so beautifully."

He rolled her over, letting her rest on his chest and as they breathed silently, she felt him stirring inside her again. 

"Can't help it," he grunted in her ear when her hips twitched. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

She blushed and sat up cautiously. She was not a novice at making love, but she was not very experienced either. Most of her experiences with other men had left her wanting and it was only through reading and self-discovery that she'd learned what she liked.

"You are so sexy," he uttered, his hands travelling from her knees to her hips, and then over her trembling stomach to her breasts. His slightly calloused hands on her nipples made her push them into his hands, simultaneously pushing him deeper inside her.

"Oh god," she whined. "You're -"

He started rolling his hips while he palmed her breasts. She was powerless to take over and hung onto him for the ride. His hands wound their way down to her hips where he grabbed them hard and encouraged her to move. She had been missing out. She moved counterpoint to him, and their skin slapped together almost embarrassingly loud as he pushed up into her forcefully as she dropped back down onto him.

"Fuck," he muttered. "You feel so good."

She could do nothing except breath his name and she felt herself being pushed off him. She was confused for a moment until he pushed her down onto the bed and gripped her thighs, rolling her over and pulling her to her knees.

She almost protested until he pushed his hips forward and his cock filled her at an angle that she'd never felt before.

She came, uncontrollably.

Her thighs shook and her breath caught as he fucked her hard from behind. She dropped down to her chest but he pulled her back up and bent over her, cupping her breasts in his hands.

"Never gonna stop loving you," he grunted. "Love this."

"Harry, don't stop," she gasped, grabbing his hand, needing an anchor. "Don't stop."

"Not gonna stop," he grunted, going impossibly faster. She felt it coming, she tried to tell him, but seemed to already know and pulled her up, taking the edge of her impending crash and holding her close. "I've loved you for so long," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped her up and continued, a little slower now, but deeper. Harder. "I want you with me forever. I want you. I love you, Minerva. I love you."

She squealed and her body jerked violently. He bit down on her shoulder and thrust up into her, holding her tightly. 

They collapsed together, panting. She gripped his hands, as she tried to form any thought at all. 

"I've got you," he whispered, slipping out of her carefully and pulling her back against his chest. "I love you, Minerva."

She cried, and he wrapped her up as close as he could. She laughed, even as she cried, looking over her shoulder and kissed him as best she could. He let her roll and she cupped his face, smiling through her tears.

"I love you, Harry."

He grinned that grin he seemed to reserve just for her and they kissed slowly and gently until a quiet knock at the door disturbed them.

"Lunch," Hermione called, making them go very still.

"Lunch?" Minerva said, looking at him. "Did she say -"

"Um," Harry bit his lip. "Okay."

Minerva blushed even though she hadn't even seen Hermione yet and he soothed her with another kiss.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry."

"She might have needed to go?" Minerva screeched as all the previous responsibilities they'd ignored flooded her brain. She groaned, rolling out of bed and trying to find her clothes. "I -" She looked up, finding him ogling her and threw a pillow at him. "Get up," she said, her hand on her hip as he looked at her. 

"I'm just admiring the scenery."

"You can't be serious," she said, wrapping her arms around her middle. "I am old, and I, she waved her hands in front of her -"

"Minerva, no," he said, making it across the room in the blink of an eye. "You're beautiful and sexy and I love you."

"I," she had so many conflicting emotions swirling around her body she wasn't quite sure what she was trying to say. He stepped forward and cupped her face, kissing her sweetly. 

"Trust me to love you like you deserve. Not like anyone else has, but like you deserve as the goddess of my life."

"My chest. I have," she shuddered. "It's -"

"A sign of how strong you are," he muttered, leaning to press a kiss to all four of those circular scars along her chest. She couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks. "You're beautiful and I love you," he whispered.

"You make me feel incredibly special," Minerva's lip wobbled. 

"You are special," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears. "And mine is the only opinion that matters."

"Thanks a lot," she griped, but smiled, sighing as she kissed him sweetly.

They got showered and dressed as quickly as they could. Minerva had to borrow one of his shirts after finding hers missing, but they eventually managed to get downstairs in less than 20 minutes.

"Don't make it weird," Hermione said as they hovered by the door. "It's not weird. Just come and eat something."

They did as they were told, Minerva feeling very young under Hermione's stern look. It lasted about ten minutes until Harry broke first, snorting as he took a sip of coffee and making all three of them burst out laughing. 

"I'm sorry 'mione," Harry scratched his head awkwardly. "Got carried away, I guess."

"I'll say," Hermione grinned. "I took the kids to the park."

"Oh Merlin," Minerva said, her head in her hands.

"I'm joking," Hermione laughed. "Well, I did take them but only so they could go out," she reached over and took Minerva's hand. "It's really is okay."

"It's not okay, we weren't thinking," Minerva sighed. "What if you had needed to leave?"

"I would have interrupted," Hermione grinned evilly, making Minerva laugh. "But it's fine," she looked between them and got up kissing Minerva's temple. "Welcome to the family. Properly."

"Thank you," she smiled serenely, looking across the table at Harry. "I love you, both."

"EmEm!"

She chuckled as James waddled in and held up his hands for her to pick him up.

"Hello darling," she smiled.

He settled against her chest and sighed, his thumb in his mouth.

"He's been fighting sleep for an hour," Hermione whispered. "But he's happiest in his Mama's arms."

"I'm not -"

"You are," Harry said, interrupting her. "You have been, more than anyone else."

"I -" She blinked away her tears as Harry came around to hold them both so gently. "I love you all so much."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_
> 
> -0-

It was the beginning of something she'd never had before. A family. They spent another year dating, with Minerva Flooing to Harry's when she could and waking up together with James tucked between them. They'd been together a year and a half when Hermione walked in on then for the third time in three weeks. They'd been caught in the kitchen, Minerva's shirt open, head thrown back while her nipple was in Harry's mouth. He did so love her breasts.

"Oh for God's sake you two," she growled, spinning around while they dressed again, biting back laughter. "Could you just move in together and stop causing me grief!"

And as easily as that, she did. They packed her things up; some of it going to Hogwarts and the rest going into Harry's house. They rented her place out to a respectable Wizarding family.

It wasn't all smooth sailing. Harry could be insecure at times, and Minerva had a tendency to lecture a little when she was trying to prove a point. No matter how long their fight would last, though, they would find each other before bed and had it out. Sometimes they kissed and made up. Other times, it was not so simple. 

Then Ginny found out.

They were in the middle of a quiet dinner, just the two of them, playing footsie under the table when the howler arrived. The vitriolic abuse echoing through the kitchen was enough to make her run.

"Where the hell are you going?" he'd asked, his anger bubbling just below the surface.

"This was a mistake," she muttered. "This was a huge mistake. I'm so stupid."

Harry hadn't stopped her and she'd left, Flooing to Hogwarts and locking herself inside her rooms for days. Filius had tried talking to get, then Poppy. Then Rolanda. She rebuffed them all, staying cooped up, hiding away from the world. It was Hermione that saved them again. 

She'd barged in, talked some sense and told her for such a smart person she was being an idiot. 

"All the things I've ever worried about," Minerva whispered. "All there, loud and clear."

"Listen to me Min," Hermione had said, kneeling at her feet. "Ginny is out of her mind. The only reason she's been this placid is because she thought Harry would never find someone to love. I have no idea why; I don't know if her motive was to try and get back with him eventually or just to keep him hanging but he has never done anything on the say-so of someone else." Minerva chuckled and let Hermione wipe away her tears. "And he's not about to now. So, I need you to do something for me," Hermione asked, holding Minerva's hands in her own. "Before you go home, think about whether you can do this for real. Ginny is always going to be James' biological donor, you're never going to get away from that but he needs you. They need you. Harry loves you, Minerva. But more than that, James needs his Mama."

It had broken Minerva's heart to realise she had walked out on both of them and she'd rushed off immediately, stopping to kiss Hermione's hair. Rushing through the Floo she yanked Harry in her arms and kissed him deeply.

"I'm so sorry," she sighed into his mouth. "I was a coward, I -" she sobbed. "I will never do that again."

"I love you," he said simply, cradling her head in his hands. "Ginny can get fucked as far as I'm concerned. She doesn't want Jamie, she doesn't even want me. She only wants to hurt me. And she succeeded, by hurting you."

"I hate that I left you, just like -"

"You are nothing like her," Harry said fiercely, his hands tightening in her hair. "Don't ever compare yourself to that -"

"Mama? You back f'om Hodwa'ts?"

Her lip trembled as James walked in, looking up at her hopefully. She had nearly given this up.

"I'm back baby," she said, lifting him into her arms and holding him close.

"That's why you're nothing like her," Harry whispered, kissing her hair and wrapping his arms around then both. "You're his Mama."

And so love and life had settled. Someone, they suspected Ginny, leaked it to the press but they so rarely went out on Wizarding Britain, it passed them by without too much upset. She had received a few howlers from a few parents but she simply dealt with them and moved on. 

Time passed. Quiet dinners, raucous parties, sweet words of love whispered against the night. Bedtime stories, bedtime cuddles and sweet notes and dubious pasta creations brought home from primary school. Bad dreams and new bikes, swimming lessons and endless discussions about worms and ladybugs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_
> 
> -0-

They'd found a lump in her breast in April of the following year. She'd been well on her way to a deep and powerful orgasm when Harry had stopped, a strange look on his face. She'd growled at him, but he'd ignored her and held her breast in his hand, a desolation in his eye as he met hers. Cancer was unusual in the Wizarding World, enough that Poppy had admitted being way out of her league and had given them the name of a friend of hers. A Wizarding associated doctor who did this for a living. He'd been kind and did all the necessary testing. The biopsy had hurt so much that for most of the evening, she'd wept ugly tears in Harry's arms, even after two pain potions. A dark and bleak couple of months followed. Everyone tiptoed around her and she spent a lot of it in a cloud of such darkness that she couldn't even bring herself to make love to Harry. He'd understood, holding her tightly instead and kissing her hair. She didn't want to do anything. She came home from Hogwarts whenever she could and went straight up to their bed, pulling a pillow into her arms and sinking into oblivion. The results arrived by owl and she'd ignored it for a whole day before Hermione had found it while she was checking on her. 

Minerva had tried to send her away but Hermione had rolled her eyes and taken her hand while the envelope sat obnoxiously on the table.

Her hands shook so much she couldn't physically open the thing and she passed it to Hermione. In a way, she was thankful that she was sitting with her, and not Harry. She felt it would be twice as bad if Harry was with her.

Negative, Hermione breathed, her hands trembling.

Minerva had wept again, this time surrounded by Hermione's arms.

She felt lighter after that, and even cooked dinner, welcoming her boys home with a smile that told Harry all he needed to know. He held her tight, not saying anything but his arms felt like anchors bringing her back down to earth. She'd realised in the clarity she'd not felt in nearly two months how much he'd done for her, taking care of her, keeping James quiet, relieving her of the burden of functioning. She stared into his eyes, and she smiled. He blinked down at her and his breath faltered.

"I love you," he whispered, breathing hard. "I love you so damn much I don't -"

"I'm here," she smiled, cupping his face and kissing him gently. "I'm here."

Had James not been there, she knew she'd have been spread on the table and taken to within an inch of her life, but family came first and their raw need went on the backburner. It smouldered all night, behind bathtime, and storytime, and cuddling with Mama time. She'd spent just a little longer watching him sleep that night, marvelling at how life in one moment could seem so different. She'd kissed his tiny nose, smiling as it scrunched up while he slept and met that little boy's Daddy by the door.

"Take me to bed," she whispered. "And I'll show you how alive I am right now."

She lost her breath as he kissed her against the wall in the hall outside their son's bedroom. Her head hit the wall with a small thud as he sucked on her neck, hard enough that she knew she'd been wearing a higher collar than normal tomorrow. He lifted her leg and wrapped into around his hip, leaning into her to show her how alive he was.

"Bed," she moaned as he nibbled her collarbone. "Now."

He didn't usually apparate and it was just across the hall, but she threw her head back and laughed as they landed on the bed together. She cradled him in her thighs as he ripped open her shirt and stared at her. The scars on her chest, and now the tiny dot on her breast where she'd been tested. He kissed all of it now, his tongue lathing a path across her skin.

He fucked her. There was no other way to describe it. He had her hard and fast and deep and he cried out her name in barely any time at all. But she understood. He shook as he came inside her and she didn't even give him time to think, rolling them and threading his hands in hers.

"Slow down love," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere," she leaned down and kissed him gently. "I'm going to show you."

"Min -" he moaned, sounding so sad.

"Trust me to love you as you deserve," she whispered, echoing the words he'd uttered to her the first time. "I love you and I'm never leaving you."

"Come here. Be with me."

She changed her plan a little, settling her hips on him with a quiet moan. 

"You are everything to me," she whispered, her fingers playing with the hair on his nape. "I love making love to you."

"I thought I was going to -"

"I'm here," she said, rolling her hips slowly. "Feel me love. I'm right here with you."

In contrast to his desperate movements, she went slower than she thought she could, focussing entirely on him. Her eyes didn't falter from his as she slowly made him shake. 

"Min, please." "Trust me," she muttered, leaning on his hands. "Let me take you there love."

She rolled in slow circles and he shuddered, his fingers tightening in hers.

"Stay with me," he said quietly, staring into her eyes. "Stay with me and never leave me Minerva."

"Yes," she said, faltering slightly at the thought of losing him. "Harry alway. Forever."

Not letting go of her hands, he moved them to her hips, trapping them under his own. "You're gonna be mine forever," he said, pushing up into her. "No matter what."

Her head dropped back, and a muttered spell released her hair, letting it spill down her pale skin, ticking his thighs.

"I'm already yours Harry," she moaned. "I'm yours."

He'd had enough of her teasing. He didn't usually flaunt how strong he was, but he did now, sitting up and rolling them, sliding his arm under her knee.

"My everything," he grunted

"Yours," she whimpered as he bottomed out. "Yours. Always."

He made long hard love. His cock touching her in places that made her lose her breath to this beautiful man. Their breath came in short bursts and he dropped her leg and wound his arms around her, tucking her face into his neck and doing the same as he kept up his brutal pace.

She started whispering his name as she felt her body start pulsing in time with his thrusts. 

"Harry, love, please don't stop."

"Mine," he groaned, doing as she asked. 

She screamed, pulling him to her desperately as he sobbed into her neck. She felt him filling her and she cried. Her whole body was twitching uncontrollably as they cried tears of joy and happiness. They would be alright eventually.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm just going to post the rest. There's only 3 chapters left! Thanks everyone for the love. Keep reading and liking. _   
_See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_   

> 
> -0-

When the kids were 7, Hermione met and fell for Alex, a woman she had bumped into - in a library, of all places. There had been a bit of difficulty initially when Rose got jealous of having to share her Mummy with someone, but Minerva was there for that too. She repaid Hermione for her never-ending kindness by talking to Rose gently when she could, and counselling Hermione on how to handle it. About a year and a half later, she was in the front row corralling the flower girl and boy - James and Rose - as Harry walked Hermione down the aisle. She'd danced with Alex later, laughing at her similar sense of humour. She'd wept too. Happiness this time, threatening to overwhelm her soul.

She and Harry had worried, separately and then together, that it would change things. It hadn't. Their family had increased by one instead of decreasing by two and a year later, Hermione came to her beaming.

"You're the first person we're telling."

"Telling me what?" she'd said absently, wrestling with a particularly terrible 7th-year essay on reverse Transfiguration.

"That I'm pregnant."

She'd spilt the ink and swore badly, drawing James from the other room. She'd waved him away and fixed what was spilt, finally turning to Hermione.

"Tell me again because I think I'm hearing things."

"I'm having a baby!"

They'd hugged and cried and Minerva had gone to bed with a smile on her face that had nothing to do with Harry's delicious body pressed against her. He had reacted as she had, happy for his best friend. Now, however, he was restless.

"Do you -"

She'd known it was coming. Had thought about it herself once or twice since they'd found out.

"No," she considered. "Yes, perhaps in some ways," she whispered, not needing him to explain, but not being able to explain herself either. His hand had shifted slowly over her hip and to her belly and she had sighed quietly at his tension. She knew they would revisit the topic once he'd collected his thoughts.

They were in the bath in her quarters at Hogwarts when he brought it up again. Harry's solid body cradled hers in the giant clawfoot and his hands felt heavy somehow, back on her stomach. "I doubt it would have happened had we tried," she smiled gently over her shoulder while she tangled their fingers. "Although thinking back, I never thought to cast the spells, did you?"

He gaped, thinking back before chuckling and kissing her shoulder 

"I didn't, I'm sorry." She waved it away.

"As I say, it clearly didn't matter. But it's natural to ponder your own situation when someone close to you has a baby," she sighed. "There have been plenty of times in my life where I have."

"I worry you have missed out on something you wanted," he said, getting better and better at communicating emotion. "Because I -"

"Oh my darling," she said, sitting up and turning, settling astride his thighs. "The opportunity for me to get pregnant passed long ago, before we embarked on this journey together, and I dealt with it then," she soothed. "I do not regret what we have. How could I?"

"You sure?" he whispered. "We could adopt or -"

"Love, I struggle with how much free time I spend with James now. I could not give my heart to James, you, Hogwarts and another. It would not be fair on anyone."

"I worry."

"You shouldn't," she whispered, drawing his head to her chest. "My life is perfect."

"It will be, once we're here at Hogwarts in a few years. I know it's hard on you."

"Tosh," she said, pulling away and smiling at him. "Home is here," she traced a circle around his heart. "James is safe and secure at home, with you. And, as you said, I'd like to give him the experience of coming here as a student, not already knowing how magical it is. There is no reason to uproot him."

"I love you, Minerva," he said looking at her with a looking her eyes telling her they wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. And she'd be walking just a little tenderly tomorrow.

He got like that occasionally. Desperate, almost. They'd make love all night, sleeping when they needed but coming together under darkness with their senses working overtime as he pleaded silently while she reassured him. He'd make love to her in one moment and pound her raw in another. It was exhilarating in the moment, but she always made sure to reserve enough energy to hold him close as the sun rose and love him one more time, whispering all the things she loved about him, and all the ways he completed her. They spent as much time with each other as they could, with Harry working, Minerva at Hogwarts and James in probation school they managed the best they could but it was stressful for all three of them at times.

-0-

Sleepovers with his cousins happened more frequently as James got older. In return for Hermione and Alex's help in taking care of James while they worked, they often hosted Rose, and sometimes even Fred, on the weekends. She and Harry often woke with two or three little bodies between them. Rose was just like her mother, draping herself all over Minerva every chance she got. The little girl was told off fairly regularly by James that she didn't need to "hog" his Mama but Rose rarely listened. Having not grown into her inherited bossiness yet, Rose's imperiousness caused some friction now and then, although by sun up the next day they were nearly always back to best friends. Fred, on the odd occasion he joined them, preferred sleeping at the foot of their bed but it did often amuse her when she heard James and Rose arguing about her.

She'd never felt so wanted.

-0-

In contrast, by 9, James was beginning to understand things about his parents - his Daddy and his Mama - a little clearer. It caused Minerva more tears; heartbroken ones. She had been tired and stressed and ordinarily, would have left whatever it was she was trying to do alone, but on this day she argued with him, having no patience for his youthful tantrums. James had pushed back against her so hard she'd had to leave the room. Her little boy had professed to hate her and wanted his real Mum. Harry had been livid at him, coming in from his study after hearing the yelling and it was the only time in their lives together he'd ever raised his voice. James had gaped, before screaming back, demanding to see his mother. Against Minerva's opinion on the matter, Harry had agreed immediately, almost petulantly, muttering about learning first hand what his mother was really like. He'd dropped James off, immediately returning with his own tears clouding his vision. 

They'd made a different kind of desperate love that night. One she never wanted to make again. It was desolate somehow, even though it was intense. She'd wondered afterwards if Harry had been thinking of Ginny, before pushing the thought away when he came to her later, trying to explain in that awkward, halting way he did. He'd explained to her that he needed to feel her in his arms, but felt so empty he wasn't sure it helped. She'd held him, laying on the sofa for a night and a day until Hermione had arrived at the door, holding an inconsolable James in her arms.

He'd been dropped off by Ginny on her way out but when Harry had moved to take him, it was his Mama he wanted. He'd clung to her for days and she'd let him, even taking him to Hogwarts when she needed to work but he wouldn't let her go without screaming. It was no longer strange to see Headmistress McGonagall carrying or playing with a young child in the corridors. She even set up a little desk beside hers, and while her students practised their spells, she kissed his hair and made sure he was still okay. She spent hours, after they Floo-ed home, rocking him to sleep and though he still professed to be too big, he still snuggled into her neck and played with the wisps of hair that escaped from her bun.

James had never mentioned Ginny again and aside from mumbling that she had not hurt him, he had refused to tell them what happened. Minerva knew enough about Ginny to know that things would have been said about her and Harry, but she wondered if Ginny had ever grown out of her selfishness. Whether she'd left James with Molly or, Merlin forbid, on his own would remain a mystery. It would certainly explain the clinginess he didn't seem to want to grow out of.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _See Chapter 1 for disclaimer_  
__
> 
> -0-

Before long, in what felt like a blink of an eye, it was time to buy school supplies. She'd sent him his letter like everyone else and she'd awoken to Harry's groan as his son had launched himself on top of him squealing about his Hogwarts letter. He'd kissed her noisily on the lips -something he did with his Dad but not as often with her - and thanked her for making sure he got one. They had cuddled for a long while after, Minerva patiently answering as many questions as James could think of while Harry supplied her with tea and him with breakfast. The lad had seemed to forget that his father had also attended Hogwarts, but Harry merely kissed her hair and laid back down with them, dozing happily with his arms wrapped around her while they chatted. 

-0-

They'd finally spent some real time in Wizarding London and Diagon Alley, pressing through the crowds to get his supplies along with everyone else. A multitude of people stopped her to ask questions or to chat, not realising (or not caring) that she was there with her family. In the end, they'd ducked down an alleyway and she'd asked James if he would prefer her to leave him and his dad to it.

"I don't want you to have to go," he said, looking around with a frown on his face. "But I don't want you to be bothered. You're here for me! Why can't they just leave you alone!"

She chuckled. While he was Harry's image in every way, occasionally she saw little traces of her in him. It created a warmth in her belly she cherished.

"Alright," she grinned. "Well, we can fix that."

She concentrated and waved her wand, changing her face and hair.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"No," he sighed, touching her face. "You were much prettier before. But at least they'll leave you alone."

Harry had been smiling at her the whole time and as they went back out into The Alley, James' hand in his Dad's, he'd leaned into her.

"He's a clever lad, my boy."

Minerva smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Two Potter boys, both of them disappointed when I performed rather impressive feats of transfiguration for them."

He laughed, remembering that third-year transfiguration lesson with her, and they walked unhindered, finishing their chores. She leaned into Harry, his arm around her middle, looking through the shops, stopping to see George and Angie and meeting Hermione, Alex, Rose and not-so-little Hugo for ice cream.

They'd stayed until late and followed Hermione and Alex back to theirs for dinner. When Harry got a phone call, he spent half an hour pacing in the backyard before rejoining them with a troubled look on his face. She had a bad feeling about it but held the conversation until they returned home. James was in bed and they had undressed each other gently, coming together in the middle of their bed.

"They want me at a week-long conference ending on the 30th," he'd whispered, his forehead resting again her shoulder.

"This month?" she squeaked.

"Yeah. There's a bunch of awards and speeches and a charity event. I feel like I have to go, I want to try and make a difference. The Americans are ruthless to their Muggles."

"Well," she said thoughtfully, her foot running up and down his calf absently as she played with his hair. "I have to be back at the castle no later than the 25th. James can stay with Hermione and Alex. I don't want to deprive him of the train journey," she pondered this. "Although if he doesn't want to stay with them, I could Apparate him down to London to catch the train? Providing he does agree, he'll be on the train the morning of the 29th; the Sorting Ceremony is that night, though nobody else's parents will be there. You can go without too much disruption if it's what you want? I can check on him through the week easily enough.

"And when are we supposed to move?" he countered. They had decided to rent out both houses and make their home at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future.

"The weekend following," she shrugged. "Hogwarts isn't going anywhere, we don't need the money. I am not worried, love."

He chuckled, kissing a path down to her breast. Her foot stilled as he tongued around her nipple. "So I'll go then," he muttered, not interested anymore.

"S'long as you come first," she quipped, feeling playful.

She wrapped her leg around him and flipped them, giggling at his shocked face. She didn't often push to lead but when she did he usually didn't mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bit of fluff and nonsense to finish up. I've loved playing with this little family for a while. I hope you have too. _   
  
_See chapter 1 for disclaimer._
> 
> -0-

"James Potter!"

Her heart was in her mouth as she watched him sit on the stool, and flinched a little as the sorting hat was placed on his head. She clapped a little harder than she had for everyone else when he was put into Gryffindor, a little piece of her thankful for that at least. They'd both told him there was nothing wrong with being placed in any of the other houses, but she was glad, and she knew that Harry would be too. He ran off to sit with his friends, purposefully not meeting her eyes. She got up to give her speech, looking down at the sea of young faces looking up at her eagerly. She did love this part. She kept it short and simple and invited everyone to eat, sitting back down with a smile. 

It was only when she released them all, that a few of the first Gryffindor first years stayed seated and she grinned behind her napkin.

"If you would excuse me a moment, gentlemen," she said to her colleagues, touching Filius' shoulder in apology. "I believe my presence is required."

They chuckled quietly as she stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table sedately, where James and Fred and Rose were sitting.

"Good evening younglings," she smiled, chuckling when Rose wrapped her arms around her. "Hello, darling. Everything alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah," James said, looking sideways at her. "Just wondered whether you -" he looked around the hall and she crouched down in front of him and leaned closer.

"If you whisper, I'll hear it."

"Can you tuck us in tonight?"

She smiled, touching his knee.

"Do you really think I wouldn't?"

"I just wanted to check," he said, keeping his eyes down. She took pity on him.

"I'll be there after lights out," she whispered. 

"Dad too?"

"He won't be back until tomorrow night, but I'll let you know the moment he steps foot in the castle?"

"Us too Aunty?" Rose asked.

"Yes darling," she smiled, glancing at Fred who nodded just barely. "You too. Now off you go. Make sure you brush your teeth."

They ran off and she had only just stood up when a small body crashed into her middle.

"Love you, Mama," he whispered, before running away again and joining his friends at the door. 

She returned to the Teacher's table with a smile on her face and well prepared to take the gentle ribbing from her colleagues.

"I reckon you've never looked cuter," Rolanda chuckled, passing her a glass of Fire Whiskey. "Absolutely no credibility left."

"Shut up Ro," she quipped while winking at her friend. She accepted the drink Rolanda offered with a smile.

"When is Mr Potter due home?" Filius asked quietly as the conversation carried on around them.

"He tried to get home tonight but it seems he couldn't make it. I'm under strict instructions to take notes," Filius smiled. "He is scheduled to be home tomorrow, which is good," she smiled. "As we have missed him terribly."

"Then perhaps you would let me take your duty tomorrow?" he asked, looking at her carefully.

"I," she blushed. "Would like that Filius, thank you. I will make it up to you."

"Nonsense," he smiled. "We've spoken about this before. You've done it enough times for Pomona and me, and everyone else. It is good to see you happy my friend. Peaceful."

"I am happy," she muttered, squeezing his hand. "Very."

"Then it is payment enough," he smiled. "Now, if you excuse me?"

One by one, the other Professors left, leaving Poppy, Rolanda and Minerva walking back to Minerva's quarters slowly.

"Hey Aunty Poppy! Hi Aunty Ro!" 

James was coming down the corridor as they neared Minerva's room.

"Hello young man," Poppy smiled, letting him hug her. "How was your dinner?"

"Really good," he grinned. "Mama told me it would be, but it's so cool the way it pops up like that!"

"Did you have a good day?"

"It was great," he grinned, cuddling his Aunty Ro too. "We played Gobstones and," he slid his hand into Minerva's, hanging on to it heavily as they neared her quarters. "Do you know that if a boy goes up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, it turns into a slide!"

Poppy chuckled and ran her hand over his messy hair.

"I had heard that, yes," she smiled 

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Minerva interjected gently.

"Yep," he grinned. "My bag's packed already! I'm totally ready."

"You sound almost happy about starting your lessons?" Rolanda said, looking at him quizzically, grinning as her wife nudged her.

"I am," he blushed. "I kinda can't wait."

"Just like his Mama that one," a voice made both James and Minerva spin around.

"DADDY!"

Minerva let James go and run to him. Harry's laughter filled the corridor as James jumped into his arms. Harry spun him around in the air and drew him in. She followed a little after with a little more aplomb than their son but smiled just as widely as he pulled her in and kissed her soundly.

"Hello family," he smiled, nuzzling James' hair. "How was your first day, Jamie?"

"Better now," he whispered, his arms wrapped around his Dad's neck like he would disappear again.

"Good. Poppy, Ro, how are you?"

Minerva had honestly forgotten they were there and blushed as Harry's hand wandered down her back to her ass.

"Not too bad Harry," Ro smiled, her arm around Poppy's waist. "Got tickets for Sunday if you're free?"

"I will make sure I am," he grinned. "Poppy, you look radiant tonight."

"Oh Merlin, how have you hurt yourself this time?" she chuckled, kissing his cheek as he opened the portrait for them.

Minerva let him take the lead and followed them into her rooms. Their rooms. She called for tea and hot chocolate, deciding that they might as well have a party of sorts. She wasn't sure where Rose and Fred were but if they didn't turn up tonight, she'd go and see them before she turned in. All the Professors had duty on the first night to stave off any homesickness and mischief, so she wouldn't be saying a proper hello to Harry until later. With a free night tomorrow though, she would make plans to have a late supper in their rooms.

"Mama?"

She blinked, having been completely lost in thought, looking at James' leaning tiredly against her legs like he'd done most of his life. Harry and her friends, their friends now, talked quietly about whatever they fancied.

"You alright love?" she asked, pulling him onto her knee. He cooed into her neck and she smiled as he wound his arms around her.

"Sleepy."

"Would you like me to walk you back?" she asked, running her hand through his hair. Just like his father's.

"Yes please."

She let him say goodnight to his Dad, her insides squeezing happily as Harry cradled him as if he was a tiny baby again and muttered how proud and happy and beautiful he was. They kissed on the lips, something they'd always done, and Minerva grinned as Ro and Poppy gushed at how beautiful her boys were. She leaned over and kissed Harry softly, whispering in his ear and nodding goodnight to her two friends, ignoring their smirks. James waved goodbye to his Aunties and slid his hand into hers as they walked quietly back to Gryffindor tower. He stopped just before they got to the portrait and she smiled as he looked up at her. After knowing and loving his father for nearly a decade, this little one was rather predictable.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"How did you know something was wrong?" he frowned.

"You are very like your Daddy," she chuckled, patting his hand. "I always know a long time beforehand that he needs to talk about something."

"Cos you taught him?"

She considered it. 

"In part," she nodded. "And because I've been with your Dad for a long time now," she smiled, running her hand over his head. "Nearly as long as you've been alive." She sat on the sill of a nearby window, patting the space beside her. "Is that what is bothering you? Has someone said something about us?"

"No," he muttered. "Well, yeah but it wasn't bad. Rosie was talking about how cool it was that you taught her Mum and now get to teach her. And that Daddy was in Aunty 'Mione's year too. Just thinking I guess."

"Okay," Minerva said quietly. "Do you want to ask me anything about it? I don't want people to be talking about it, but they might. People can be cruel sometimes even though they don't know us or our lives."

"Is it weird?" he frowned.

"Is what weird, love?"

"That he was your student?"

"It was, in the beginning," she smiled, taking a moment to remember that beginning. "Although more so for me than him." She'd never been anything but completely honest with him and she wasn't going to start lying now. "Your Daddy helped me see that if I never gave anyone I'd taught a chance, I'd never get to love anyone at all because by now I have taught pretty much every single person in Wizarding Britain," she smiled, as he laughed, leaning against her. She held him. "Does it seem weird? That I'm a lot older than Daddy?"

"No," he shrugged. "Not even when we have dinner with Aunty 'mione, Aunty Alex and Uncle Fred and Aunt Angie. Cos you taught all of them too didn't you?"

"I did," she smiled. "Uncle George was very naughty. He and Fred were the funniest people I've ever met." 

James giggled like she was telling him a big secret. 

"I know," he whispered, looking around. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but he gave me some of his things."

"Oh Good," she chuckled, swallowing her fears. "Well, you can choose what to do with them, but if you break the rules here, you'll get a detention, just like everyone else," she grinned as his eyes went wide. "What else is bothering you, baby?"

"You always know," he grumbled, his face falling.

"Quite aside from being your Mama, little one, I've been talking to children for a million years," he giggled again. "It's ok, you know, to need to just talk for a while. Or to tell me something that's hard to talk about. I've heard a lot of things in my life sweetheart."

"There is one thing," he whispered. She nodded, waiting patiently. She knew the Potter men very well. "I know you didn't," he frowned. "Have me in your tummy," he touched her stomach cautiously. "Like Aunty 'Mione had Rose and Hugo," he faltered, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. Her heart hammered, shattering all at once as she remembered that day when he was 9. "But I'm really glad that you're my Mama. Thank you for loving me and being my Mama."

It healed just as fast and had she been less of a woman, she might have actually had a heart attack. She gasped, pulled him up onto her knee and into her arms, holding him tightly.

"Darling boy, I love being your Mama," she whispered, kissing his hair and breathing him in. "It is one of my greatest joys to have you as a son." He leaned against her but pulled away a little to look at her.

"Even though you didn't have me in your tummy? Even though I'm bad sometimes?"

"Sweetheart," Minerva smiled, blinking the tears from her eyes. "You've not got a bad bone in your whole body," he opened his mouth to argue and Minerva didn't need to hear it to know what he was going to say. "What happened back then was what it was, you and I both learned a lot that day. Don't carry it with you baby," he nodded and snuggled into her arms. "As for not carrying you in my tummy? I was too old to have babies when I fell in love with your Daddy. The fact that I get to love you and have you as my son is the best gift I've ever been given."

"Even better than your Firebolt 3?" he asked, wide-eyed. On her last birthday, Harry had repaid her for his first present from her, outlaying a massive amount of coin on her new broomstick that she often took James on whenever then had a free weekend. She'd taken Harry on it too, but it had been a very different type of ride.

"A hundred million times better. I would snap that Firebolt in two right now if it was a choice between it and you. You," she kissed his nose like she used to when he was tiny. "Are the most important treasure I have and I could not love you more if you had come from my tummy." 

He beamed.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you, baby," she whispered. They hugged for a bit before she felt him yawn. "Don't go to sleep here baby, you have to go back to your dormitory," she whispered wishing he could fall asleep in her arms. "Want me to come in?"

"Um," he shook his head. "No thank you."

"Alright. I'll be in later. You'll be asleep, but I'll kiss you goodnight. Like I do every night."

"Love you," he whispered, kissing her lips like he'd done with his Dad earlier. "Thanks Mama."

"You're welcome," she grinned, watching as he gave the password and stepped in, stopping to wave goodbye to her. 

She stood, looked at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears from coming and was only partially successful as two strong arms wrapped around her middle.

"I love you, Minerva," Harry muttered, holding her close. He'd obviously been there for a while. "Thank you for loving us. Thank you for being his Mama."

"It is the easiest thing I will ever do," she smiled, letting him rock them side to side as the candles burned low. Life was completely and utterly right and unexpectedly, forever.


End file.
